Protecting a signal from corruption is a significant problem for data transmission systems. In particular, noise is a major factor in corrupting data signals. Digital systems can use error detection and correction techniques and other mechanisms to provide some protection. However, many of these mechanisms are expensive and complex to implement. Systems having analog components pose additional problems, because the analog components cannot take advantage of these mechanisms. Noise can result in unpredictable changes to the signal. For example, in a video system, noise can manifest as color aberration or variable object boundaries. In an audio system, noise manifests as static or clicking. The human brain is particularly sensitive to this type of variation in the signal. Therefore, it would be useful to have a low-cost means for reducing the effect of low level noise on the communications channel.